


A Deep Connection

by MelvinL



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvinL/pseuds/MelvinL
Summary: This story is originally being posted on my Tumblr: dank-hp--meme. It is a fic that develops a romantic relationship between Valery Legasov and Ulana Khomyuk.  I really appreciate everyone’s feedback, and appreciate any tips anyone has to help me improve my writing and my stories.This is going to be my twist on Ulana Khomyuks connection with Legasov, and Ulana’s character.





	1. chapter one

It all started on April 26th, 1986. Ulana Khomyuk, a scientist working at the Byelorussian Institute of Nuclear Energy, had fallen asleep at her desk the previous night.

Khomyuk is not like everyone else in this world. She is extremely intelligent: some would even call her a genius. People like her are extremely rare, for she is not only a scientist, but she is also a problem solver. Put something that needs to be fixed in front of her and she will find a way to fix it.

Her comrade and fellow scientist Dimitri quietly enters the room and turns off the radio after placing a thermos in front of Khomyuk. he greets her before opening the window. 

“it’s boiling in here” Dimitri exclaims as he opens the window.

just as the wind blows in through the window the dosimeter off to the side of the room goes off. Khomyuk and Dimitri exchange a glance as Dimitri quickly goes to turn the dosimeter off. Acting quickly, Ulana figures out it is Iodine 131 that set the dosimeter off. instantly she sits down and phones the nearest nuclear power plant, Ignalina. after a brief phone call, she finds out it isn’t from them. The next closest nuclear power plant is Chernobyl. Even though it is impossible for them to be detecting 8 milliroentgen from a leak at Chernobyl, Khomyuk attempts to call anyway. There is no answer. Khomyuk sets down the phone, defeated. 

After visiting Garanins office, Khomyuk rushes back to her workplace. Her fears have been confirmed. There had been an incident at the Chernobyl plant. upon her arrival back to the Byelorussian Institute of Nuclear Energy, Ulana pulls out the blueprints for the Chernobyl plant and makes a phone call to a friend at the Kurchatov Institute. After her phone call, Khomyuk quickly gathers her blueprints and her things. 

“where are you going?” Dimitri asks as he watches her get ready to leave. 

“Chernobyl” Khomyuk responds before rushing to her car.

it is late in the evening of April 27th when Ulana reaches the military checkpoint set up to the south of the town of Pripyat. She is stopped by the military guards and told to leave or she will be arrested, but Khomyuk is smart enough to request that if she is arrested they take her to the highest possible authority, and that is exactly what happens.

Upon her arrival in the town of Pripyat, Ulana is escorted to where Legasov and Scherbina are discussing the situation at the Chernobyl Plant. Khomyuk confidently follows the soldier inside, her head held high and her bag in hand. 

When she enters the room, both Scherbina and Legasov look up. It is not immediately obvious to Schebina, but the moment he laid his eyes on her, Legasov knew that she was special… He knew that this woman was like him. 

After Khomyuk finishes explaining to Legasov and Scherbina that the tanks below the reactor are full of water, she gets herself a room at the hotel. She is a quiet woman when she is left alone. Ulana grabs herself a bottle of vodka from the bar before wandering up to the room and removing her coat and putting her things down. Khomyuk approaches the window and looks out to see the Chernobyl plant. She can vaguely see the column of ionized air above the reactor. She leans against the windowsill and gazes out the window at the plant, realizing the true severity of what has happened. Khomyuk hardly hears the footsteps approaching her door. 

“Comrade Khomyuk…” a voice says, making her jump as she is jolted back to reality.

“Comrade Legasov…” Khomyuk says as she turns to see Legasov standing in the doorway to her room.

A few moments of silence follows this exchange and Legasov steps into the room, allowing the door to close behind him. he stands just inside the room, his hands in his pockets, looking over Ulana. Khomyuk looks at him quietly, a glass of vodka resting on the windowsill behind her. it is not obvious to an outsider, but there is a deep connection between the two of them. 

“Th-thank you… for figuring out… for figuring out that the tanks are full” Legasov says awkwardly, breaking the silence.

A moment passes before Khomyuk replies, a small smile appearing on her face as she says “Your welcome Comrade Legasov…” 

Khomyuk quietly picks up her glass and takes a sip of her vodka as she takes a few steps toward Legasov. They do not break eye contact as Khomyuk sets down her glass on the coffee table.

“Would you like a drink Comrad Legasov?” Khomyuk asks as she turns over a clean glass and picks up the bottle of vodka. 

“Yes Comrade Khomyuk, a drink would be nice” Legasov replies as he approaches her. 

Khomyuk pours him a glass of vodka and they sit down beside one another on the sofa in her room. the both of then quietly sip from their glasses. Khomyuk is staring out the window at the power plant, deep in thought. Legasov glances at her occasionally as he pulls out a cigarette. he lights it and quietly takes a long drag, watching as the smoke hangs in the air as he breathes out. Legasov quietly looks over at Khomyuk, who has taken another sip of vodka, her eyes not leaving the power plant in the distance. The scent of Ulana’s perfume hangs in the air, mingled with the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke. It catches Legasov’s attention and he now can’t seem to take his eyes off her.

“We won’t find out what happened just sitting here…” Legasov says, breaking the silence before taking another long drag on his cigarette.

Khomyuk looks over at him quietly. she looks him over slowly before looking into his eyes.

“I-I know” Khomyuk says softly as she sets down her glass. 

she now does not take her eyes off him. Khonyuk knows just by being in Pripyat, by being so close to the reactor, that she is giving her life for this cause. Her lips part slightly as she looks into Legasovs eyes.

“What are we going to…” Khomyuk begins, but before she can finish Legasov plants a very soft kiss on her lips. 

Ulana looks up at him, unable to think of anything to say. She kisses him back in reply. Knowing that she has just thrown her life away by coming to Pripyat, Ulana wraps her arms around him as they exchange awkward peckish kisses. She has never felt this way with someone. It is as if she has been wrapped in a warm blanket. Sitting there in Valery’s arms, she feels safe and loved. They sit quietly on the sofa, nearly finishing the bottle of vodka. 

Hours have passed and Ulana is now half awake, laying in Valery’s arms. they are now in Khomyuks bed, covered in the blankets. Valery had carried her over to the bed about an hour earlier when she began to get drowsy. Legasov hardly knows her, but he feels a massive urge to keep her safe. Deep down he has quickly developed an immense love for this extremely intelligent and strong woman.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is made up of parts 2 and 2.5 from my tumblr...

As morning came, Legasov awoke to the sound of a shower running and the first rays of sunshine coming in through the window. The bed beside him is empty. Legasov sits up and groggily looks around the room as he puts his glasses on. Khomyuk can be heard humming softly as she showers. Legasov quietly gets out of bed, his shirt and jacket are placed on the sofa. the empty bottle of vodka sitting in the table beside Legasov and Khomyuk’s glasses. Legasov fixes his pants and pulls on his shirt. he pulls out a cigarette and lights it as he takes a closer look around the room. He sees that Khonyuk only has a small bag packed with some clothes and personal effects and her purse. As he is looking around the shower turns off and Khomyuks humming becomes more clear. After a few moments, the bathroom door opens and Khomyuk emerges in a cloud of steam. she is wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her wet hair hanging at her shoulders. Legasov looks over at her, his eyes widening a little, the cigarette he had just taken a drag from held between his parted lips. Khomyuk looks over at him and blushes a little

“Good morning Comrade Legasov…” Khomyuk says, trying to be as formal as possible.

Legasov smiles a little at the sight of Khomyuk being so flustered. he approaches her, slowly looking her over. Khomyuks cheeks seem to get more flushed with every step Legasov takes. 

“Good Morning…” Legasov replies, peering down at her through his glasses.

Khomyuk clutches her towel around her, holding it around her pale chest. as she looks up at Legasov, who gently pushes her wet hair out of her face.

“I assumed you’d still be asleep” Khomyuk says as she pulls herself together and strides over to her bag, trying to express an air of confidence.

“Well, you assumed wrong Ulana” Legasov replies as he watches her, taking another drag on his cigarette.

The use of her first name sent chills up Khomyuk’s spine and she stopped halfway across the room. Legasov smiled, seeing that he had surprised her. He quietly sat down on the couch, tossing the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray before polling out another cigarette, watching Khomyuk closely as he lit it. 

“I see you’re assuming we are on first name terms Valery Alekseyevich” Khomyuk says as she pulls out some clean clothes.

“Well Ulana Yuriyvna, we did just spend the night together” Legasov says as he rests his elbows on his knees, leaning forward and looking at her, his cigarette in his hand.

Khomyuk sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls on her underwear, her towel keeping Legasov from seeing anything. she then stands up and turns her back on Legasov before dropping her towel and putting on her bra. 

“I suppose being on a first name basis is appropriate then” Khomyuk replies as she turns to face Legasov.

Khomyuk smiles triumphantly as Legasov seems to be at a loss for words. She then begins to put on her tights, sitting on the edge of the bed. Legasov gets up after taking a long drag on his cigarette. He stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray before walking over to Khomyuk. Legasov leans down, placing his hands on the bed on either side of her.

“Are you trying to tease me Ulana?” Legasov asks as he grins down at her.

Khomyuk looks up at him, her lips curling in a small smile as she says:” I would not call this teasing Valery, its more of a power play” 

There is a knock at the door as Legasov leans down to kiss Khomyuk. Khomyuk slips out under Legasovs arms and quickly grabs her dress as Scherbinas voice calls “Khomyuk?”. There is complete silence as Khomyuk quickly pulls on her blue dress, glancing at Legasov worried about what Sherbina may think if he found them together.  
Khomyuk silently fiddles with the buttons at the top of her dress as she slips on a pair of short black heels. Her hair is still wet and messy as she approaches the door, signaling for Legasov to hide before opening the door. Legasov grabs his shoes and his jacket and hides in the closet, it’s quite tiny, but he just barely fits inside. Once Legasov is hidden Khomyuk opens the door to see Scherbina standing just outside.

“Good morning comrade Scherbina” Khomyuk says as she leans against the door frame, looking up at Scherbina.

“Good morning Khomyuk, may I come in?” Scherbina says, entering the room without waiting for a reply.

Khomyuks heart sinks as he enters and she glances at the closet where Legasov is hidden.

“Do you know where Legasov is? he didn’t answer when I went up to his room” Scherbina says as he matter o factly looks around Khomyuks room.

“I’m not sure where he is Comrade Scherbina” Khomyuk replies as Scherbina looks at the two empty glasses beside the empty vodka bottle on the coffee table.

“Did you happen to have a guest last night?” Scherbina asks, eyeing Khomyuk suspiciously.

“Oh, yes, Valery came by a few hours after I arrived and we had a few drinks before he went back to his room” Khomyuk replies as casually as she can.

Scherbina quietly begins to approach the door, not asking another question. He leaves without another word. As the door closes behind Scherbina Khomyuk lets out a soft sigh of relief and sits down on the sofa. Legasov quietly comes out of her closet and approaches her. 

“You’re lucky Scherbina showed up, or I would’ve shown you a real power play” Legasov whispers in her ear as he stands just behind the sofa. 

Khomyuk blushes a little and looks up at him “If you think that thing between your legs is a power play, I regret to inform you that you’re horribly wrong” she says, grinning. 

Legasov can’t help but smile at Khomyuks witty reply. At a loss for words, Legasov awkwardly kisses Khomyuk before straightening up and beginning to pull on his suit jacket.

“Just so you’re aware, I’ve never received a complaint about it” Legasov says, chuckling a bit

Khomyuk just shakes her head in reply, giggling a little.

“You should hurry up. It sounds like Scherbina needs you” Khomyuk says softly as she gets up and begins to fix her hair.

Legasov smiles a little and pulls on his shoes “I’ll see you later Ulana” he says softly, gently kissing her cheek before leaving. 

Khomyuk shakes her head a little. What on earth have I gotten myself into, she thinks as she curls her hair.

Once she has finished getting ready, Khomyuk grabs her purse and her jacket and heads down to the banquet room that Scherbina and Legasov have been using as a meeting room. A few hours have passed since Legasov had left her room, and he is now changed into a clean suit. He stands beside the banquet table, taking a drag on his cigarette, and Scherbina is sat opposite him, reclining in a chair. Khomyuks footsteps echo as she approaches them, an air of confidence surrounding her. Legasov and Scherbina both look over at her as she approaches the table. Legasov grins a little, his heart aching as he suppresses the urge to wrap his arm around her and hold her close. Khomyuk stops beside Legasov and places her purse and coat on one of the chairs. 

“So nice of you to join us Khomyuk” Scherbina says as he looks up at her from across the table, “We were just discussing how to address the problem with the water beneath the reactor core to the central committee” he says, taking a sip from his glass of vodka. 

Khomyuk nods quietly as she looks down at the plant blueprints laid out on the table. She leans against the table and surveys the blueprints more closely as she puts on her glasses. Legasov watches her quietly for a few moments as Scherbina leans back in his chair, not paying much attention at all. Scherbina has become quite distant since coming to Pripyat, he never seems to be paying much attention, but this is because he has been told his life has been significantly shortened by coming to Pripyat. He no longer knows how many more times he will get to see his family, how many more times he will get to see his children and grandchildren. 

Legasov and Khomyuk talk for a bit, trying to figure out which of them will break the news concerning the possibility for another explosion to the central committee. Eventually, all three of them come to the conclusion that Khomyuk will inform the central committee of the dire need to drain the water from under the reactor.

Before they leave for Moskow, Khomyuk returns to her room and gathers her things, packing up her small overnight bag. She sits down on the sofa and gazes out the window at the power plant, lost in her thoughts. She is brought back by a knock on the door. She gets up and slowly opens the door. She is instantly enveloped in a hug by none other than Legasov. She hugs him back as the door closes behind him.

“Be careful of what you say…” Legasov whispers, obviously concerned about the upcoming meeting. 

“I will be Valery” Khomyuk replies, as she leans into him.

There is a moments silence as Legasov presses his nose against the top of Khomyuks head, the scent of orchids lingering on her soft brown hair. He then leans down and kisses her softly, holding her in his arms, savoring every moment with her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by "coda to combinatorics" By More_night. I absolutely loved your work.

The Kremlin, Moskow

Khomyuk is sitting quietly beside Legasov. She is the only woman at a table of men. Khomyuk is out of her element. Her hand shakes slightly as she neurotically fiddles with a pen in her lap. The men lining the table are quite intimidating. Her mouth has become dry in the few moments it took Gorbachev to enter the room and take his seat at the head of the table.

As the meeting begins, Khomyuk seems to go into a daze, watching everyone very closely, almost analyzing them. Legasov stands up beside her and begins to speak. His voice seems far away and she hardly knows what he is saying. There is a moments silence and Legasov looks at Khomyuk, signaling for her to stand up. She rises, a false air of confidence surrounding her. Khomyuk begins to speak, reciting the words she rehearsed so many times on the way to Moskow. As she spoke she still seemed distant. Her own voice seemed distant and the words spilling from her own lips seemed incomprehensible.

As the meeting finished Khomyuk stood outside the Kremlin fixing her coat. She had a hotel room nearby. Khomyuk quietly began to walk the streets, en route to her hotel, when her name is called. She stops and looks back, expecting to see Legasov, but instead Scherbina is approaching her. They stand there for a few moments in silence.

“Let me walk you to your hotel” Scherbina demands more than says.

“I can find my own way Scherbina” Khomyuk replies

“No, I insist” Scherbina pushes, eyeing Khomyuk to intimidate her

Khomyuk doesn’t reply and continues walking. Scherbina walks at her side, eyeing her through the corner of his eye.

“So, how many nights have you and Legasov spent together now?” Scherbina asks

Khomyuk pauses for a second to think, seeing that Scherbina is deadly serious. “You already know the answer to your question Comrade” she says, not looking at Scherbina, her voice full of anger.

There is a moments silence as Scherbina turns his head to look at her.

“Its odd, dont you think that he has spent the night with you?” Scherbina replies, wanting to get more information out of Khomyuk.

“If you are trying to insinuate something, I will not have it, Comrade...” Khomyuk mumbles under her breath, rolling her eyes a little.

“Insinuate? Oh khomyuk, you and I both know that Legasov is an introvert...” Scherbina says, looking down at Khomyuk.

“Well he is not an introvert with me” Khomyuk says defiantly, her head held high as she walked confidently beside Scherbina.

Scherbina does not reply, he simply continues to watch Khomyuk.

“Shall we leave it at that?” Khomyuk says, glaring at Scherbina as they approach her hotel.

“We shall, for now” Scherbina says as they stop in front of the hotel.

They stand there for a moment and Khomyuk looks up at Scherbina, examining his face for a moment with her icy eyes.

“Have a good day, comrade Scherbina” She says before going into her hotel.

Once inside, Khomyuk makes her way up to her room. She sets her bag on the sofa and wearily sits down. She feels lost in Moskow. Khomyuk knows she doesn’t belong there, but she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Not at home in an empty house once shared with an ex-husband who never loved her and a daughter she hardly got to raise. Khomyuk quietly turns on the TV and absentmindedly watches the news. She isn’t paying much attention, her mind back in Chernobyl, trying to figure out the reason for the explosion.

Hours pass and Khomyuk has hardly moved from her spot on the sofa, a half drank glass of vodka sitting before her. She looks around quietly, not quite ready for what the next day will bring. She and Legasov had agreed that she should go and interview the engineers in Moskows hospital number 6. Khomyuk is dreading this, but it must be done. There’s no other way to find the truth…


	4. Chapter Four

Just over a week has passed, Khomyuk had traveled between Moskow and Chernobyl a few times, before deciding to stay in Moskow and fully dedicate herself to finding out the truth.

She had spent days locked away in her hotel room, hardly eating as she researched. The floor was scattered with notes and calculations and on the rare occasion Khomyuk made it into bed before she passed out, she wouldn’t sleep for long. Khomyuk did as much research as she could to prepare herself to speak with the Chernobyl Engineers.

It is now May 6th, 1986

Her research is now packed away neatly in her bag.

Khomyuk gets out of bed and goes about her morning routine like any other day. It has been over a week since she had last been in Chernobyl, and she often finds herself missing Legasov. In her times of loneliness- and most nights- Khomyuk is haunted by her memories. Those of her once happy family, and those of her many lonely nights. She often finds herself missing Legasov, and she finds herself remembering her past. Remembering when her husband left her for a younger and prettier woman. Remembering when she was told that all she is good for is sex. Remembering the many nights she spent at work after finding her husband in their bed with another woman. Remembering when she returned home to find her husband and daughter, as well as all of their things gone. As Khomyuk pulls on her stockings, tears begin to well in her eyes. She is desperately missing Valery, her heart aching from loneliness, but she wipes away her tears. Khomyuk knows she must be strong to find out the truth.

Upon her arrival at Moskows hospital number 6, Khomyuk manages to get a doctors uniform. After getting changed, Khomyuk heads to Dyatlov’s room. As she opens the door, she sees a man laying on the bed with his back to her. He has thin grey hair and papery skin. When he turns to look at her, Khomyuk can easily see the lesions forming on his skin. After only exchanging a few words, Khomyuk leaves Dyatlov’s room. It is obvious he will not give her any information.

Then, Khomyuk makes her way to Toptunov’s room. Upon entering, she is shocked at the sight of the man lying in the bed. He is completely exposed, his privates only covered by a swatch of cloth. Every inch of his bare skin is covered in sores and blisters. Khomyuk takes a moment and swallows her nerves before sitting down to speak to Toptunov. Her heart breaks for him, and she is overwhelmed with pity. Khomyuk is old enough to be Toptunovs mother, and the sight of the dying young man not only upsets Khomyuk, but it also infuriates her. Upon laying eyes on him, Khomyuk promised herself that she would find the truth. 

After Khomyuk finishes interviewing Toptunov, Khomyuk exits the room, her stomach in knots. She takes a deep breath and looks around before heading to Akimovs room. As Khomyuk enters Akimovs room, her eyes widen and her hands are shaking. Good God… His face Khomyuk thinks as she slowly walks into the room. She swallows hard and sits down beside Akimovs bed, overcome by sorrow. Khomyuk struggles as she looks at Akimovs face- what’s left of it. It seems to be a blur, but Khomyuk manages to interview Akimov. Her mind is racing as she speaks to Akimov. He confirms everything Toptunov said, but still, nothing makes sense.

As she finishes interviewing Akimov, Khomyuk exits the room in a cold sweat, her knees feel weak, and she has become nauseous. Khomyuk bites her lip and chokes back the nausea as she walks the halls in a daze. Khomyuk rounds the corner and is baffled by what she sees. A woman is sitting on the bed on one of the radiation victims. the woman’s hand rests on her belly as she smiles and speaks to the patient. Khomyuk recoils with terror before coming to her senses. Khomyuk rushes into the room and seizes the woman by the wrist, uprooting her from the bed and ripping her from the room, acting much like a mother lion. Once in the hallway, a doctor approaches them.

“You let her in that room, inside the plastic, touching him?” Khomyuk questions.

She is infuriated not only by the absence of protection but the state of the men she interviewed. 

After that, everything is a blur. Khomyuk is arrested by the KGB, for the fear that she will leak state secrets, and because she is meddling in something the state does not want her meddling in. 

Khomyuk is thrown into a dim, rank, windowless cell. She looks around after being shoved inside. Khomyuk surveys the paint chipping off the walls and the beds pressed up against the wall. Left with none of her things, Khomyuk wearily sits down on the bed. she has no idea what time it is, but she knows it is late at night. Her body aches as she sits down on the bed, eventually laying down on her back. She is still wearing the doctors uniform, but she doesn’t really care. All Khomyuk can think about is what she learned from interviewing Toptunov and Akimov. It doesn’t make any sense, why would the reactor explode after they pressed AZ-5. Khomyuk lays on the bed quietly, lost in thought, trying desperately to figure out how such a thing could happen, but she is soon overcome by exhaustion. Khomyuk falls asleep, not knowing if or when she will be released and thinking she is no closer to finding out the truth.


	5. Chapter Five

May 7th, 1986  
Moscow  
It is early morning, Legasov had slept for a few hours at home in his apartment. He quietly climbed out of bed, missing the nights he had shared with Ulana, but he is oblivious to what has happened to her. Legasov mindlessly got dressed in one of his suits, knowing he would be at the Kremlin in only a few hours. He knew he must keep his head straight, and focus on reforming his report, but his thoughts ran astray. He could not keep his mind off Khomyuk. Legasov missed her gentle, warm embrace and her soft brown hair. He missed the sweet scent of orchids that radiated from her. He missed her confidence and defiance. Most of all, Legasov missed her company. He knows that she truly understands him. He knows that nothing he every says gets lost on her.   
As Legasov is pulling on his black dress shoes, he gives his report a final read. A cigarette hangs from his lips as he quickly scans the paper. As he finishes, Legasov neatly tucks the papers into his jacket and stands up. Upon exiting the building, Legasov sees a car parked across the street. He sighs as the driver watches him. Legasov approaches the car and enters, and without saying a word the driver takes him to the Kremlin. Legasov sits in the back seat, mindlessly looking out the window, his thoughts anywhere but there.  
Upon his arrival at the Kremlin, Legasov sits quietly, looking over his report, while Scherbina stands beside him. Scherbina says something, but Legasov nods and gives a simple reply. Scherbina then steps in front of Legasov  
“Khomyuk was arrested last night” Scherbina says in a low raspy voice.   
“What? Why?” Legasov says in surprise, his voice filled with worry.  
He and Scherbina exchange a few more words, but Legasov can barely hear them, their conversation seems distant. Legasov can barely function, his mind racing as he thinks about what Khomyuk must be going through. He now regrets having sent her here to investigate. Legasov shakes his head a little as he pulls off his glasses and rubs his temples. He can hear his heart beating in his ears, and he can barely breathe.   
Just then, the Kremlin aid comes out to get Legasov and Scherbina for the meeting. Legasov stands up and follows Scherbina into the room, managing to clear his head a little. He sits down beside Scherbina in the meeting room. Legasov is hardly able to keep himself from staring at Charkov. As Scherbina is speaking he addresses Charkov and Legasov is caught staring. Moments later, Scherbina gets down and Legasov stands to speak. He speaks absently, reciting his speal on the long war that must be fought in Chernobyl. He knows it word for word, but as he speaks, his mind is still on Khomyuk. Once he is finished speaking Legasov sits down, his expression blank as he looks up and down the table.   
After the meeting, Legasov hurries out of the room in pursuit of Charkov.   
“Comrade Charkov…” Legasov calls  
Legasov is followed by Scherbina, who has a horrified expression on his face.  
“Valery…” Scherbina says in a stern whisper as he watches his friend with a horrified expression.  
Charkov stops and turns to face Legasov who quickly approaches him with long awkward strides.  
“Yes, Professor?” Charkov says in his silky, cynical voice.  
“My associate was arrested last night” Legasov says, his heart racing, for he knows this is his only chance of freeing Khomyuk.  
“Oh?” Charkov says in false surprise, his bushy eyebrows raising slightly.  
“I mean no disrespect, but I was wondering if you could tell me why?” Legasov asks desperately, feeling his hands tremble as he speaks.   
“I'm sorry. I don't know who you're talking about” Charkov says, tilting his head slightly, the corners of his lips curling slightly in a deviant grin.  
“She was arrested by the KGB” Legasov says, hardly able to keep himself from trembling with frustration and anger.  
Charkov just raises an eyebrow and looks at Legasov.  
“You are First Deputy Chairman of the KGB…” Legasov says, his frustration audible in his voice.  
“I am! That's why I don't have to bother with arresting people anymore” Charkov says with a friendly chuckle and a fake smile.  
“But you are bothering to have your people follow me” Legasov says irritated, clenching his fists.  
Just then, Scherbina seizes Legasovs wrist, fearing for his safety.  
He begins trying to lead Legasov away saying: “Professor, the Deputy Chairman is a busy-” but he is cut off.  
“No, no, it's perfectly understandable” Charkov says as he turns to Legasov, “Comrade, I know you've heard the stories about us. When I hear them, even I am shocked. But we're not what people say. Yes, people are following you. People are following those people…” Charkov continues slyly, “And you see them?” He says, pointing at the figures lurking further down the hallway, “They follow me. The KGB is a circle of accountability. Nothing more”  
A moment passes as Legasov looks from Charkov to the men and then back to Charkov.  
“You know the job we're doing. Do you really not trust us?” Legasuv says in surprise, his eyes widening a little.  
“Of course I do! But you know the old Russian proverb: "Trust, but verify." And the Americans think Ronald Reagan came up with that! Can you imagine?” Charkov says with a false friendly smile, “It was very nice speaking with you”   
Charkov turns and begins to walk away.   
“I need her!” Legasov blurts out urgently, hardly knowing what he is saying.  
Charkov turns to Legasov, the air of friendliness gone as he gives Legasov an icy stair.  
“So… you will be responsible for her?” Charkov says threateningly.   
Legasov swallows as the threat registers. All he can do is nod in response, his throat tightening up.  
“Then it's done” Charkov says sternly  
“H-Her name is--” Legasov manages to say  
“I know who she is…” Charkov says, his friendly air slowly returning, “Good day, Professor”  
Charkov then turns and continues down the hallway. Legasov sighs and stands there for a moment before turning to Scherbina, expecting a lecture. Scherbina has a look of surprise on his face as he looks over at Legasov.  
“No, that went surprisingly well. You came off like a naive idiot…” Scherbina says in a raspy whisper, “Naive idiots aren't a threat”   
Legasov takes a moment and nods before making his way outside. As the cool evening air hits his face Legasov takes a deep breath. He slowly walks away from the Kremlin, a car waiting for him in the street. Legasov enters the car in a daze, only worried about getting Khomyuk. He says nothing as he sits down in the back seat, but the driver knows exactly where to go. It seems like no time has passed as the car approaches a large 19th-century looking red brick castle. The driver stops outside and Legasov gets out. He slowly approaches the door. Upon entering, he is greeted by the blonde man. The sounds of caged men echo through the walls. Behind the infinite number of cell doors are junkies, drunks, lunatics, and the many enemies of the state. Occasionally, a scream of pain echoes through the halls. The prison is dank and decrepit. Paint is chipping from the old walls and despite the noise made by the prisoners, their footsteps echo through the halls. The blonde man slows and approaches one of the cells. Without saying a word he unlocks the door, it squeals on its hinges as it opens.   
Inside the cell, Khomyuk is sitting on the floor, still in her radiation protective clothes. She is leaning against the wall, and her hair droops down into her face. Her under eyes are dark and sunken in, and her skin looks severely pale in the dim light. Legasov steps into the cell and looks down at Khomyuk, relieved to see that she is okay.   
“I'll come back when the paperwork is complete” the blonde man says before closing the cell door, locking it and walking away.  
Legasov approaches Khomyuk and squats down in front of her. He reaches out and caresses her cheek. Khomyuk looks up at him with a bit of relief, but he can see that she is numb.   
“Are you alright” Legasov says softly, looking into Khomyuks eyes.  
Legasov is surprised by what he sees, she is hardly the confident, determined woman he met in Pripyat. Khomyuk looks numb, defeated. She cannot hide her misery. Her eyes fill with tears and she sniffles before composing herself.  
“They didn’t hurt me” Khomyuk says after a moment, “They let a pregnant woman into a room with a-a… It doesn’t matter… They were stupid. I-I was stupid”   
Khomyuk swallows and looks at the floor as the misery of the situation washes over her.   
“Dyatlov won’t talk to me… Toptunov and Akimov, yes, but…” Khomyuk stops and shudders, biting her lip, “Valery… Akimov, he, he had no-no face”  
“You want to stop?” Legasov says softly, lifting Khomyuk’s chin and looking into her eyes.  
“I-Is that a choice that I have?” Khomyuk says softly, staring into his eyes, her emotions still numb.  
Legasov sits down beside Khomyuk, taking her hand and holding it gently. She looks over at him, and sees he isn’t well. Khomyuk holds his hand in hers and gently lays her head against his shoulder.  
“Do you think the fuel will melt through the pad?” Legasov says softly, looking over at her.  
Khomyuk looks up at him in slight surprise.   
“What?” Khomyuk says, thinking she misheard him.   
“It’s a matter of probability, so, what are the odds” Legasov says, a little amused as he looks over at her.  
“I don’t know… a forty percent chance, maybe” Khomyuk says confused, not knowing what Legasov is getting at.  
Legasov chuckles and then says “I've said fifty. Either way, the numbers mean the same thing. "Maybe." Maybe the core will melt down to the groundwater. Maybe the miners I've told to dig under the reactor will save millions of lives. Or maybe I'm killing them for nothing…”   
His voice falters at the end and he looks away for a moment.  
“I don't want to do this anymore. I want to stop…” Legasov confesses.  
“But I can't. So tomorrow, I will wake up and make more decisions that will kill more people… because there is no alternative” He continues, his voice breaking.  
“And no, I don't think you have a choice any more than I do. I think, despite the lies, the stupidity--” Legasov says, addressing her, “--even all this... you are compelled. The problem has been assigned, and you will stop at nothing to find the answer. That is who you are”   
Khomyuk sighs, looking at the ground between them, knowing he is right.  
“A lunatic…” Khomyuk says softly, looking up into his eyes.  
“A scientist” Legasov replies, almost proudly.  
They sit for a moment and Khomyuk leans in, but before anything can happen, the cell door is unlocked. They quickly separate and look up to see the blonde man removing his key and opening the door. Slowly, they stand up. Khomyuk manages to stand up on her own with little trouble, but Legasov groans softly as he begins to sit up. Khomyuk reaches down and takes his hand, helping him up. As Legasov stands up, they are face to face for a moment, and he can smell the faint scent of orchids on her hair. He takes a deep breath and licks his lips as he looks down into her eyes. He gently touches her arm as she turns around. Together, they walk out of the cell. Khomyuk fills out the papers for her things and hands them over to the prison attendant. The attendant disappears into a back room. Khomyuk bites her lip and looks back at Legasov.  
“do you know they were running a safety test?” Khomyuk says softly.  
Legasov sighs and then nods  
“There's something else… Akimov says he shut the reactor down, and Toptunov confirms it. They pressed AZ-5…” Khomyuk says, getting anxious. Wanting him to explain everything, to make everything better.  
“Apparently not soon enough” Legasov mumbles, wiping his brow.  
“No… No, they say Akimov pressed AZ-5, and then the reactor exploded…” Khomyuk says, looking into his eyes.  
Legasov stiffens as he takes a breath. A pit forming in his stomach as he is overcome with fear, but Khomyuk doesn’t notice.  
“If it had been just one of them, I would have written it off as faulty memory… or-or even delusion... but they both agreed. They were adamant…” Khomyuk continues before turning to Legasov.  
Legasov seems lost in thought, not looking at Khomyuk.  
“Comrade?” Khomyuk says softly, taking a step toward him.  
“Do you think it's possible?” Legasov says, turning to her.  
“No. No, I think it makes no sense. I think… I think it's what I would say if I wanted to cover my own mistakes” Khomyuk whispers, searching his eyes for an answer.  
“But?” Legasov says, looking over at her.  
“I-I believed them” Khomyuk says, her voice barely audible.  
Legasov takes a step closer to her and leans in slightly as he says “Then you should pursue it. We have to pursue every possibility, no matter how unlikely... and no matter what-or who- is to blame”  
Khomyuk nods a little. The prison attendant then returns, carrying a bin with Khomyuk’s personal effects. Khomyuk gathers her things and turns to Legasov.  
“I’ll go back to the hospital… and re-interview Toptunov and Akimov… If they’re still awake” Khomyuk says, looking into her eyes.  
“They’re not…” Legasov says, looking up at her.  
Their eyes meet and Khomyuk’s heart sinks. She does not need to ask, for she knows just from his look that they’re dead. She sighs and looks at the ground.  
“I’ll meet you outside” Khomyuk says softly before going to change.  
Legasov exits the prison. As he is standing outside, he looks around, taking a breath of the cool night air. He looks around, it is dark, the sidewalk lit every couple of meters by dim street lights Everything else is lit by only the night sky. After a few minutes, Khomyuk emerges from the prison and approaches him. They stand in silence, engulfed in darkness. Legasov caresses her cheek and smiles a little. As they look into each other’s eyes, Legasov kisses her. Their lips lock and Legasov caresses her cheek. As they part, Legasov looks into her eyes.  
“Let me take you back to your hotel” Legasov says softly, awkwardly taking her hand.   
Khomyuk nods a little and interlaces her fingers with his, leaning against him a little. She feels a kind of relief, but the numbness within her still ceases to subside.


	6. Chapter 6

The evening of May 7th, 1986

Just after Khomyuk’s release

Together, Khomyuk and Legasov stand in the dark between the streetlights. Legasov holds her tightly against him, the faint smell of orchids still emanating faintly from her hair, from her shower the previous morning. He presses his nose to the top of her head and gently puts his hand on the back of her head. Legasov sighs in relief, tilting his head back and looking up at the sky. Khomyuk looks up at him and their eyes meet. She is not the same. Her eyes are tired, and the fire that once burned within them has gone out. She looks worn out, her skin a bit papery and pale. Legasov takes notice of this and pushes away what is worrying him.

“I was so worried about you…” Legasov says softly as he looks down at her.

“Oh?” Khomyuk says, her voice distant as though she is not paying attention.

“I was afraid they would hurt you…” He says softly, lifting her chin to get a better look at her face

“I believe I can handle myself, comrade…” Khomyuk says stiffly, turning away.

“I know you can… Ulana there is no need to be so formal, we have been through enough together” Legasov says, shocked by how cold she has suddenly become.

Khomyuk sighs and looks up at him as she says “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me”

She manages to smile a little, calming her mind as she kisses him softly. Legasov smiles and takes her hand, still worried about her well-being. Khomyuk lays her head against his shoulder as they stand side by side. Legasov smiles a little as they continue down the street, completely ignoring the car waiting for him in the street. They chat quietly about nothing in particular as they walk hand in hand down the street. It is nice, and both Khomyuk and Legasov are able to forget their problems, for now.

As they approach Khomyuk's hotel, Legasov slows and looks down at her. He thinks about how long she had spent in that cell. Khomyuk looks up at him a little confused as he stops.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you've been locked up for an awfully long time...” Legasov says, pausing briefly nervous about what he wants to ask, “Have you eaten recently Ulana?”

Khomyuk shakes her head and laughs a little. “Are you asking me to dinner comrade?” Khomyuk asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Legasov smiles a little as he says: “Well, would you like to?”

Khomyuk sighs and looks up at him “It seems almost comical, us, going to dinner…” she mumbles.

Legasov remains silent for a moment, not really understanding. Khomyuk takes a moment and studies his face.

“I suppose it would be rather nice… to go out. God I can hardly remember the last time I went out with someone” Khomyuk finally says, smiling up at him

“You're not the only one…” Legasov says, hardly remembering the last time he went out in general.

Upon their arrival at Khomyuk’s hotel, Legasov looks around the drab and indistinct lobby, the desk clerk looks up at them and quickly writes something down. Khomyuk turns to Legasov as they stand in the lobby. Legasov gently touches her arm as he looks down into her enchanting blue eyes.

“If you still want to go to dinner, I-I need to go shower and change out of these clothes,” Khomyuk says as they stand in the hotel lobby.

“I can wait here, I don’t mind,” Legasov says softly, kissing her cheek before sitting down in one of the unmemorable chairs in the lobby.

Khomyuk smiles a little as she says “Alright, I'll try not to take too long”

“Take all the time you need Ulana, I don’t mind waiting for you,” Legasov says, his heart aching for her, even though she is standing right in front of him.

He watches as she disappears up the stairs. Legasov looks around quietly, surveying and analyzing the lobby. The desk clerk glances at him every few minutes and writing something down behind the desk. Many couples and groups of young adults roam the lobby, the buzz of their many conversations fills the air. No one’s secrets safe, almost every spoken word in the hands of the KGB. Legasov looks into a grimy mirror, covered in oily smudges, that almost every hotel has, on the wall of the lobby, watching as the reflections of people pass by. He nonchalantly pulls out a cigarette before looking around the room. A few bland paintings hang on the tan walls. The wall behind the large wooden main desk is a deep red accent wall with no paintings on it. The trim on all of the walls is white, and the floor is marble, but there is a carpet leading up the staircase. Legasov looks around at the many people coming and going. Many are accompanied by friends, family, and their dates. He thinks back to the last time he went out for fun, back when he was still just a student in college. Legasov had a girl back then, a woman he could have spent the rest of his days with, but she did not want to wait for him to finish with his education. After her, there really wasn’t anyone else, only a few friends from work or women he would share drinks with, but there was never anyone he truly connected with, never anyone he truly connected with like he has with Ulana.

Eventually, Legasov spots Khomyuk as she is coming down the last few stairs. Her hair is set in her normal soft, silky, shoulder-length curls. Legasov notices her cheeks are a bit flushed. She looks beautiful and happy, she seems to glow with life, and it is not just a façade, he can sense that some of her determination and stubbornness has returned. Legasov is reminded of the woman she was the evening they first met, back in Pripyat. Khomyuk is wearing a rather ornate deep blue dress with a fairly low-cut neckline. She paired it with some low black heels and a small handbag, for just the essentials. Moreover, she wears a light coat in the color grey. Legasov stands up as Khomyuk approaches him.

“I’m so sorry for taking so long, Valery” Khomyuk says, smiling a little as he stands up.

“It hasn’t been that long. There is no need to apologize” Legasov says, smiling as he gets a whiff of her perfume.

Khomyuk blushes a little and shakes her head. “You are too kind…” she mumbled.

“So, my dear, shall we go to dinner?” Legasov asks, offering her his arm.

“I suppose we shall,” Khomyuk says with a slight chuckle.

They join the many others who seem to be going out. Khomyuk and Legasov walk arm in arm out of the hotel as if they had done so a million times before. There are many people out this particular night, either going to see a play or show of some sort or simply enjoying the beautiful spring evening. Of course, many of the people out are younger or simply more sociable than the two scientists. They walk a couple of blocks- wanting to enjoy their time together- before entering a rather fancy restaurant. Open tables seem scarce, so Khomyuk and Legasov end up at a small table for two in one of the cramped corners. Looking around, they see many young couples, most on first or second dates. There are also many large groups of friends, trying to squeeze in dinner before an event of sorts.

Once they are seated, they are given glasses of water and Legasov orders them a nice bottle of wine, despite the fact that it is likely a bit watered down. They sit in silence for a few moments as they look over the menus. Suddenly, Legasov looks up at Khomyuk, realizing that they know very little about one another. It bothers him a bit at first, for he does not know how to properly bring up the conversation. Khomyuk smiles a little as she sees him staring at her.

“Is something bothering you Valery?” Khomyuk says softly, placing her menu on the table.

Legasov swallows, and grins a little as he admits, “I just wish we had met under different circumstances…”

“Oh Valery, you would have hated me” Khomyuk teases laughing.

“You really think so?” Legasov says as he smiles at her.

Khomyuk nods as she takes a sip of wine. “We probably would have met at a meeting or a presentation. I might have even attended one of your presentations” She theorizes.

Legasov nods in agreement. “You’re probably right” he mumbles

“Afterward, I probably would have tried to ask you about a million questions, or I would have told you that you were wrong,” Khomyuk says laughing.

“I would have probably would have argued with you,” Legasov says laughing.

“And I would have argued back” Khomyuk admits, embarrassed.

“that would have been a mess...” Legasov admits, feeling horrible about admitting it.

Khomyuk laughs a little and gently takes his hand.

“I believe we could have made something work,” She said softly, looking into his pale blue eyes.

They share a few moments of silence before it is interrupted by a waiter. They order their food before sitting in slightly awkward silence.

“So…” Khomyuk says, breaking the silence, “when was the last time you went out?”  
“Well, I used to go out with colleagues after work every once in a while,” Legasov says softly, “But, I haven’t been to dinner with a woman since I was in my thirties… What about you?”  
Khomyuk looks down at the table for a moment, some of the happiness fading from her eyes. “I haven’t gone out since I was still married… that was forever ago” she mumbles  
“What-what happened to your husband,” Legasov asks, nervous that it may upset her.  
“He left me for another, younger, prettier woman” Khomyuk mumbled, looking up at him  
“Prettier than you? I doubt any woman could be prettier than you Ulana” Legasov says, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.  
“I came home one night and found him with another woman, in our bed. After that, I hardly left work. I spent so little time at home with my family. Eventually, he and this woman took my daughter and left without a word. All I got was a note. I have tried reaching out, but my daughter has been convinced that I am a monster… that I am the reason our family fell apart” Khomyuk mumbles, her voice breaking, and tears coming to her eyes.  
“Oh my dear,” Legasov says softly, moving to sit beside her.  
He wraps his arm around her as she wipes her eyes.  
“I’ve been alone ever since they left… up until I met you, I was never interested in another relationship” Khomyuk whispers as she looks up at him.  
“I had no idea you had a family before… as a scientist, I didn’t assume you were the motherly type, but I see it now” Legasov says softly, caressing her cheek.  
Khomyuk chuckles and shakes her head. “I never wanted to be a mother until I found out I was pregnant. My mind was always on my work or my education, so I never thought about starting a family. God, you should have seen me. I worked through my entire pregnancy. I was determined not to let it slow me down” Khomyuk says, smiling slightly.  
“How on earth did you manage that?” Legasov exclaims, laughing a bit.  
“Well, the morning sickness wasn’t pleasant, but after that, it went fairly smoothly. That is, until my third trimester” Khomyuk says, laughing a little as she thinks back to how she managed.  
“I miss my family… I regret not choosing the right man to start one with” Khomyuk says softly, gazing up at him.  
They sit in silence for a moment and Khomyuk lays her head on Legasov's shoulder.  
“I-I never really thought about a family, I was always so wrapped up in my work,” Legasov says softly as he holds Khomyuk in his arms.  
She looks up at him quietly for a moment. “did you not ever have a woman you loved?” She asks softly  
“I did, but she did not want to wait for me to finish my education. I loved her, enough to have a family, but I wasn’t around enough” Legasov says softly, looking into her eyes.  
Khomyuk quietly leans against him, “She has no idea what she turned down, leaving you” She mumbled, taking his hand.

They sit in silence for a few moments as the waiter approaches and sets down their food. They eat in silence, sitting beside one another, fairly content. As Khomyuk pushes her plate away, Legasov kisses her softly, tasting the last sip of wine on her lips. They sit in silence waiting for the check. Khomyuk is leaning against Legasov, who has his arm wrapped around her. Legasov watches her quietly, it is obvious that she is deep in thought. He contemplates what they should do upon leaving the restaurant. Legasov looks out the window at the street and contemplates taking her back to his apartment. Would she mind it or find it gross? Would she mind his cat, or his cleanliness, or the smell of cigarettes that permanently plague the air? The waiter comes with the check, interrupting Legasov's thoughts, and he is saved from asking her for now.

A few hours have passed since they finished dinner, Legasov had mustered all of his courage and invited her to his apartment. They had walked the streets together, talking about nothing in particular. They had gathered Khomyuk’s things from her hotel room before going to Legasov’s apartment.  
Upon opening the door, Legasov's cat, Sasha, wanders out and nuzzles against Khomyuk’s legs. A radiant smile crosses Khomyuk’s face as she bends down and begins to pet Sasha. Legasov cannot help but smile as he takes Khomyuk’s things inside. For a moment he considers never returning to Chernobyl, for he could spend the remainder of his life here with Khomyuk. Legasov knows that he could spend every second of every day with her at his side. He puts her bag in the small spare bedroom before returning. He sees that Khomyuk has sat down on his sofa with Sasha. A smile crosses his face as he stands at the entrance to the room, staring at Khomyuk. Just the sight of her puts him in a bit of a trance. She was the thing he had always needed, and now, he could not imagine his life without her.


End file.
